


Video: Hawaii Five-0 "Nightmare"

by svala



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Fanvids, Gen, Hurt, Torture, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your worst nightmare becomes reality? Steve`s going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Hawaii Five-0 "Nightmare"

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

**Title:** Nightmare  
 **Lenght:** 2 min.  
 **File:** 15+ MB WMV  
 **Music:** "Hell`s Patient Fury" by Immediate Music 

**Character:** Steve McGarrett  
 **Category:** drama, angst, character

**SPOILER:** H5-0 5.7 "Ina Paha"

**WARNING:** blood, violence

VIMEO STREAMING

password: InaPaha

  
  


DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/6ypfenusf9wp/H5-0_Steve_HPF_06.14.wmv)

  
**Vid Notes:** What happens when your worst nightmare becomes reality? Steve`s going to find out.


End file.
